


Betray Somebody

by SoUsed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), a little bit of plot actually, its p short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoUsed/pseuds/SoUsed
Summary: Schlatt isn't as dumb as Quackity thinks. In this case, Schlatt can tell there's a distance growing between them, and it's only a matter of time before his vice president betrays him. Especially after he calls for the destruction of the White House.Schlatt diverts this the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 320





	Betray Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! I'm new to writing any Dream SMP fanfic as I just recently joined the fandom! So if I get any timeline events wrong I apologize. A quick reminder; I'm writing their characters here, not the actual people. With that being said, I do hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Brownie points if you know what the title is referencing!

The night was much colder than usual.

Or at least, that's how it felt to Quackity. With the rift between him and his fiance's relationship growing, everything felt tense. His mood towards Schlatt and their country felt constantly negative nowadays. All they ever seemed to do was argue and it was getting to his mental health. If he was honest, it felt like there was no point in him being here. Rarely did his opinion ever matter with Schlatt and it was starting to make him feel useless. The two didn't even share a bed anymore, as Schlatt now liked sleeping in his office.

It wasn't like he could just leave and start anew though. Seeing the aftermath of what happened to Tubbo was enough to cement fear within everyone, especially him. Even so, Quackity's faith was fading. He was so close to just walking out.

Quackity entered his office, walking to his desk like usual to make sure any stray papers were put where they needed to be. It wasn't like they were of any importance though. Schlatt would give him the most basic of documents that had no real weightful impact. He sighed but was quickly stopped in his tracks. There was a folder labeled 'Effective Immediately' with no name attached, at least on the outside. 

"The fuck is this...?" Quackity wondered aloud. Was it right for him to open it? Why did he feel nervous about opening it? There was no way he was getting fired unless Schlatt was trying to pick a fight again. 

It took all of the courage inside of him to open it. There wasn't much to see though, a single piece of paper occupying the space. A confused expression covered Quackity's face as he picked up the document to get a closer look. His breath hitched, hands squeezing the paper upon seeing what it said.

It was an order. Nothing to sign, just a notice. It simply stated that Quackity was to destroy the White House by tomorrow evening. Was this a joke? If it was, Quackity certainly didn't find it amusing. His confusion quickly turned to anger, to the point where he was seething.

Without hesitation, he crumpled the document in his hand, stomping to Schlatt's office. The two of them were going to have a talk, whether he was busy or not. He wanted to believe that he just drafted it up when he was drunk, maybe as a prank?

Quackity busted through the door to Schlatt's office. It was anything but quiet, yet still, the president would snore as his head rested on the desk. This only fueled the smaller male's anger. Of course, Schlatt was passed out drunk. With a small growl, he reached one hand forward, grabbing the man by his horns and lifting his head. The sudden movement made his eyes flutter open. "Wh- huh?"

"Care to fucking explain?" Quackity asked in a hostile tone, tossing the crumpled paper onto the desk in front of the man. Schlatt didn't need to look to know what it was. He grabbed Quackity's wrist, ripping his grasp off of his head so he could sit up properly. A sigh escaped the President's lips.

"You read it, right? What more needs to be explained?" Schlatt scowled. These words confirmed to Quackity that this was no joke. His tone was completely serious, annoyed even.

Quackity bit his lip in anger, nearly breaking the skin. His fists clenched, it took everything in him not to punch Schlatt's stupid face.

He struggled to find the right words. He had so many questions and knew they wouldn't be taken seriously. He could feel his face heating up in anger, prompting another sentence from Schlatt.

"You're getting worked up over this, kit-kat? Really?" Schlatt laughed. His words hurt, especially the pet name. Seeing the look on Quackity's face only made Schlatt smile. He stood up, walking around his desk and over to his Vice President. When it came to height, he only reached to his collarbone.

Nearly instantly, Quackity could smell the alcohol on his breath. He took a step back, putting more space between them.

"Don't 'kit-kat' me! Explain why! You know how much effort I put in, so WHY?" Quackity sputtered out, his voice wavering from his overwhelming emotions. The apathy from his fiance was pissing him off.

Tears welled in his eyes from the frustration. Why? Was he seriously about to cry? This wasn't something he normally did. He tried blinking them away before Schlatt could notice. The last thing he needed was to show the man any weakness. Though it was too late, the taller man laughed, grabbing Quackity's chin. He would tilt it upward so that he was forced to make eye contact with the other.

"There's no need to be a crybaby about it. It's an ugly fucking building anyways, we'll make something better from it." The man slurred in a calm tone. With those words, Quackity squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the burning tears run down his cheeks. He had enough.

In one swift move, he lifted his fist, swinging it directly into Schlatt's face. This caused him to stagger backward, barely gaining his balance again. He grunted and grabbed at his nose, looking up at him. "...what the fuck, Alex."

His words were coated in malice. Instantly, Quackity realized what he had done. His tears quickly dried as he started backing up against the wall.

"L-Look I didn't mean it, I-I just-" Schlatt huffed, walking at his fiance with a brisk pace. There was no time for Quackity to process, as a hand wrapped around his dark hair, giving it a rough pull. His head got tilted to the side from the force.

Out of instinct, he brought both hands up to grab Schlatt's wrist. This was quickly lowered to only one hand as his other was pinned to the wall immediately.

"How. Fucking. Dare you." Schlatt sneered, pulling harder at Quackity's hair. This elicited a cry of pain from him as he tried to pull away. His attempts were futile, he knew Schlatt was much stronger than him, but he never experienced it like this before. "May I remind you that your ass wouldn't be here if I didn't agree to combine my votes with yours?"

"Fuck you! I had more votes than you, dickhead!" He countered, resulting in another rough tug. This caused him to shut his mouth again. 

Schlatt leaned forward, almost too close, to Quackity's face. The smell of whiskey on his breath caused Quackity to attempt to turn his head. It was strong and overwhelming, especially being forced to breathe it in due to their proximity. 

It was quiet between them. The two seemed to be thinking their next moves, but the grip on Quackity's hair didn't loosen. If anything it was tighter than before. 

Breaking the silence, Schlatt sighed again, loosening up a bit. He leaned up to Quackity's neck which caused him to flinch. Instead of causing him more pain, he left gentle kisses along his jawline.

"I don't like fighting with you, Alex," Schlatt explained in a soft tone. The sudden change in attitude confused the smaller male. He was still on the defense. "But, hell, seeing you like this really does something to me."

Those words made Quackity look down. He wasn't lying, there was an obvious bulge in his pants. For some reason, it made him feel appreciated and disgusted at the same time. He tried to rationalize it in his head. Was it because he was drunk, or was he really this sadistic? Maybe both.

"You're gross.." Was all Quackity could manage, his face going pink from embarrassment.

"C'mon, you know it's been a while since we've even done anything, let alone go on a date," Schlatt whispered into the crevice of his neck, giving it a gentle bite. "Besides, it's the least you could do after pissing me off. And punching me."

It annoyed Quackity that he felt some sort of closeness in those words. The passive-aggressive tone was apparent, but even just a speck of affection was intriguing. He did find it weird though. Usually, Schlatt denied his affections.

The hand on his hair had loosened, enough for him to lean his head back cautiously. Even Schlatt leaned back, examining his fiance's face. His eyes were still watery from his previous frustration, his hair a disheveled mess, and his cheeks pink from embarrassment and anger.

"I can't get enough of that face," Schlatt said as he reached a hand to Quackity's face, releasing his wrist. The warm touch on his face made his heart swell. Especially when the man leaned forward, planting his lips on his. When was the last time they kissed? It was too long to tell.

Quackity enthusiastically kissed back. He wanted to savor it while it lasted, even though the other's lips tasted like alcohol. It was almost comforting.

At this moment, everything melted, he forgot what they had even been arguing about. 

His tongue brushed against Schlatt's lips as if asking for permission. It was soon granted as he opened them, their tongues instantly pushing together. Their kiss grew more intense and passionate, Quackity lifting his hands to plant them on his lover's shoulders. His legs felt weak from so much sudden affection, he even nearly forgot to breathe. This made him pull back, panting for air as he looked up, making eye contact.

"Please," was all that could escape his lips. One hand fell to paw at the front of the President's pants. His hand squeezed at the bulge, feeling it pulse beneath his fingers. He didn't know what exactly he wanted to do with it, but he wanted it.

"Such a cute slut for your president, as you should be," Schlatt purred, petting Quackity's hair gently. A kind contrast compared to his previous tugging. "Go on, then."

With those words, Quackity dropped to his knees instantly. His hands were shaky but still managed to unbuckle the taller man's belt. He pulled it off, setting it to the side. Unbuttoning Schlatt's pants was much easier than expected now. With a swift tug at the rim of his pants and underwear, his thick cock sprung forward.

This was only the second time he had seen it, and yet it looked bigger if that was even possible. The girth and length were both intimidating, but he didn't care. A sudden hand on his head made him look up from surprise. It was more reassuring than anything as it began to pet his head.

"Let's go, kit-kat. I'm sure a whore like you can easily handle it." Schlatt smirked as he watched the younger man grasp his girth. This made him groan, barely thrusting against his hand impatiently.

The extra encouragement seemed to work. Quackity licked the tip slowly, tasting the salty precum that had leaked from before. He lowered his head, his tongue licking from the base back up to the tip. Schlatt made a few noises of approval, clearly enjoying the intimacy. 

It was what Quackity wanted to hear. He wanted to know that he was making his fiance, his President, feel good. It didn't take long for his mouth to envelop the head of the man's cock. Now he was fully aware of how big Schlatt was. Shit, he wasn't sure if he would fit inside his mouth. This didn't stop him though as he slowly sunk his mouth onto his shaft.

He made it a little over halfway down before pulling back. Knowing his limits, he started to bob his head, now using more tongue. Quackity licked at the underside of it, looking up for approval, his dark brown eyes pleading. A spark of confidence and dominance shot through Schlatt. 

"Mmh, that's it. Don't be shy." He groaned, giving a small thrust into his mouth. That only inspired him more as he gripped the Latino's hair. "Sorry about this, Alex."

Quackity had no time to interpret what that meant. Schlatt gave a sharp thrust into his mouth, his entire length going down the man's throat. Quackity slapped at his thigh, trying to let him know he needed air, but Schlatt kept thrusting and fucking his mouth.

"You better not bite," Schlatt warned, followed by a groan. He kept the thrusts gentle but deep. After a minute of this Quackity managed to pull back and gasp for air. He coughed for a moment, his hand instinctively reaching to rub his throat. "Too much for you?"

"Considering there was no warning, yeah." Quackity panted. He looked down, noticing his own erection. He didn't even realize that he had gotten turned on by that.

Schlatt did, however. He pulled Quackity up by his suit jacket, dragging him over to his desk. His hands made quick work as he pulled his clothing off, undressing him almost fully. All that was left on him was his dress shirt and black boxer briefs.

Once again his lips would lock onto the Vice President's lips. Schlatt reached a hand down, rubbing at Quackity's erection lovingly. He moaned as a result of his touching, pulling Schlatt closer as he sat on the desk, leaning back. With their newfound closeness, Quackity could feel the previous erection he was touching rubbing up against his clothed one.

The older male was starting to grow impatient as he pulled off his partner's boxer briefs slowly, allowing his erection to spring free as well.

Their proximity made Quackity nervous again. Sure, he and Schlatt had played around, teasing each other. Never before had he been inside of him, aside from just a few seconds ago in his mouth. His size was concerning.

"Do.. do you have any lube on you by chance?" Quackity asked, looking up at Schlatt with a worried look. The older man laughed, which was concerning at first until he followed up with his amusement.

"It's in my desk, get it for me," He ordered, pointing to the exact drawer. Why did he have lube? Quackity expected a no from him but was pleasantly surprised. "C'mon kit-kat, I don't have all night."

"Right.." He mumbled, turning to open the drawer he had pointed to. It was like he said, the lube laid in the drawer, unopened. Quackity grabbed it excitedly, handing it to Schlatt. The man smiled, flipping open the cap and coating his fingers. This made Quackity frown, which he noticed.

"Impatient much?" Schlatt teased, his fingers prodding at Quackity's hole. With no warning, he pushed in two fingers at once, making his fiance flinch.

He would squeeze an eye shut from the sudden intrusion, a gasp escaping his mouth. The fingers would caress his insides before stretching his hole, making Quackity whimper. He was ashamed of the noises, but he couldn't hold them back.

"Oho, this is the best part. Don't hold back your noises," Schlatt said as his fingers retreated, giving Quackity barely any preparation. He did get another glob of lube, slathering on his dick. That would at least help a bit.

He rubbed the tip up against Quackity's hole. He would push forward as if he were about to push it in, before letting it slip away. It was obvious he was teasing the younger man, trying to get a reaction out of him. Despite how obvious it was, Quackity would still fall for it.

"Quit teasing me, man." He sighed, pushing his hips forward invitingly as he leaned back on his elbows. "You were the one who wanted to fuck so ju-"

In the middle of his pleading, Schlatt had lined up his dick before giving a rough thrust inside of the Latino. He cried out in both pleasure and surprise. He didn't know what he was expecting it to feel like. It was both exactly how he imagined it, and not at the same time.

"Happy?" Schlatt panted, rolling his eyes at the smaller male. He started to move his hips, giving slow and deep thrusts, as if testing the waters. It still caused him to groan in pleasure. "God, your fat ass is tight as hell.."

Quackity loved the compliments but was still trying to cope. His legs were already shaking and they had just barely started. His elbows nearly gave out below him, but he was holding out.

As soon as Schlatt saw that Quackity could barely handle it, he took it as a sign to go harder. After all, gentle and slow wasn't his thing. Not when he was drunk.

His thrusts started to pick up, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room. Each thrust now gained a new noise from Quackity, his moans and whines echoing. He threw his head back while biting his lip. As soon as he did though, he noticed the curtains to the room were open. Normally he wouldn't care, but a lamp was on, barely lighting the room. It was enough for someone taking a midnight stroll to catch a glance.

"Schla-" Quackity was cut off by a hard thrust hitting his prostate, making him cry out much louder.

"Call me sir, Alex. You're my cute Vice President, after all."

"Sir- ahh- the windows.." He barely managed out. Schlatt looked up, noticing what Quackity was referring to. His thrusts hadn't slowed though, in fact, he sped up.

Quackity gave him a confused expression, panting for air as he waited for a response.

"So? I bet you'd like for someone to see." Schlatt growled, leaning to nibble on his ear. He moaned into his ear before replying. "I bet a little whore like you would love that."

The fact that his words only turned on Quackity more proved his point. He didn't want to admit it. It was humiliating and embarrassing. "N-No I-"

Once again he couldn't speak, the overwhelming pleasure from the attack on his prostate was getting to him. It completely cluttered his speech, almost like whenever Schlatt would drink too much and completely slur everything he said.

"My point exactly, besides, I want them to know who this ass belongs to."

With that being said, he put more force behind his thrusts, practically pounding him into his desk. He kept a rough and steady pace, a hand landing on Quackity's throat and squeezing. It wasn't enough to hurt Quackity, but enough to assert his dominance. 

Each thrust was getting both of them to their climaxes. While Schlatt could feel his building up, Quackity felt more frantic. 

"Slow down, ahh fuck- you're gonna make me cum-" Quackity pleaded out to his lover. Still, he didn't slow his pace.

"Then go ahead, I'm not stopping until I finish." Schlatt sighed, his voice getting more breathy. Despite his cocky words, he was also getting close.

Well, his words influenced Quackity, as his hole started to tighten and pulse around Schlatt's girth. That was the only warning that was given before he let out a much more high pitched cry. He came, his milky white cum coating his bare chest, and Schlatt's suit. Shit, that would be hard to clean out later. He didn't care though.

"C.. Cumming without me even touching your dick? You really are a slut." Schlatt laughed, his hips slamming into the smaller man. They were stuttering more now though, signaling that he was about to pour his load inside of him. "I'm close, babe, I'm gonna make you mine."

As soon as he finished his last sentence, he grunted and grabbed his partner's thighs, shoving his cock balls deep inside Quackity as he reached his climax. His warm semen coated his insides. Had he been a woman, it would have definitely gotten him pregnant.

Schlatt panted, sweat dripping from his forehead. Quackity was recovering as well, staring up at Schlatt in awe. There was no way he would walk without stumbling after this, his legs were too shaky and weak. Slowly, the President pulled his cock out of his Vice. His hole dripped warm cum onto the floor, but he could care less. He'd just get someone to clean it up for him.

He would grab Quackity's suit jacket, using it to wipe his forehead and body before wiping his now limp dick. Quackity didn't have the energy to care though. He was still ecstatic about being given affection, for once.

"C'mon, find something to clean yourself off," Schlatt said, a bit colder than his previous words. He saw the disappointment on Quackity's face though.

"So, uh, about the White House.." Quackity mumbled, knowing it might hit a sore spot and restart their previous fight. Surprisingly though, it didn't. Instead, Schlatt approached his fiance, leaving a quick kiss on his lips.

"It's been a rough night, kit-kat. Let's sleep on it, you've really opened my eyes on it." That was all the man said before pulling his pants up and grabbing the rest of his clothes before exiting, heading to their bedroom.

Quackity's eyes lit up, he quickly gathered his things, pulling his pants up before even cleaning off. "Wait for me!" He called out, wobbling after his partner with his clothes in hand. 

He felt like this was too good to be true.

He was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but if you did enjoy, feel free to leave a comment! (or not, I don't mind either way ^^)


End file.
